<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Field by thedemonschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934880">The Field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild'>thedemonschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This was my first Obey Me! work and rereading it I realize I didn't truly understand yet for whatever reason that they were born angels meaning that in this story they started as humans. I might eventually update the work in a revised edition but until then please be aware that this apparently isn't canon :) </p><p>Once upon a time in an age that was never recorded in any history book there existed two brothers in a family of ten. The dark-haired boy who was the older of the two loved to dote on his little brother while the white-haired boy couldn’t have idolized his big brother more. Who would have ever thought they would grow to be almost strangers?</p><p>How time changes things…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for once I am trying my hand at writing fluff and there is absolutely nothing sexual implied or otherwise in this piece. Depending on your perception of their personalities Mammon and Lucifer might seem OOC though I believe all of the brothers care deeply for each other even if they won’t admit it. Lastly, this is a quick fic I wrote on a whim so please don’t judge me too harshly &gt;_&lt;</p><p>Edit: this fic was inspired by a picture (NOT MINE) that I have uploaded here: https://imgur.com/xOSFZmR</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was exam week at the Royal Academy of Diavolo (R.A.D) and that meant extended classes and at least 2 tests a day. Everyone in the house of lamentation was absolutely exhausted so it came as no surprise to Lucifer when Mammon of all of them didn’t show up to class. He was planning on lecturing him when he showed up to the next exam but two classes later there still no sign of him. Lucifer was starting to get irritated and decided to call Mammon and see what he was actually up to. Hitting Mammon’s icon the phone started to ring. No answer. “Probably goofing off at the mall or surfing Akuzon at home”.</p><p>He was rather angry at the second born. Just because Mammon was an idiot didn’t mean he was exempt from the exams as he seemed to think. Flipping to the messaging app he joined the group chat designated for his brothers and Christine.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lucifer has entered the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: where the fuck is Mammon this time?</p><p><strong>AsmoBaby</strong>: Hm? I actually haven’t seen him today.</p><p><strong>stn</strong>: Didn’t he show up to trig?</p><p><strong>Belphie</strong>: He’s probably asleep somewhere.</p><p><strong>L3V1</strong>: Not everyone’s like you, Belphie….</p><p><strong>Beelzeburger</strong>: Have you searched the cafeteria? I didn’t see him but I actually wasn’t looking…. Btw, did you know that today is pizza day :D</p><p>Lucifer: Beel, aren’t you supposed to be in Human Studies right now?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beelzeburger has left the chat</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew it was completely pointless to ask his brothers but figured he’d give it a shot anyway. He checked his watch− half an hour till lunch. He figured he could quickly go home after this class and if Mammon was there at least lecture him for the better part of the hour of free time.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what he did. At least, half of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mammon, open this door. I know you are in there.” Lucifer knocked again, getting increasingly agitated. This wasn’t like Mammon, who was usually quick to respond to his orders. Then he realized, the door was open.</p><p>Opening the door, he was met with a sight that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen. Mammon was in the room all right but he wasn’t surfing Akuzon as Lucifer had anticipated. The avatar of greed lay on his bed fast asleep with the most peaceful look on his face.</p><p>Lucifer’s anger dissipated at the sight. It had been so long since the high-strung Mammon had looked this way and Lucifer idly wondered if this was how his brother normally looked while asleep.</p><p>His mind wandered back to a simpler time from long, long ago. A dark-haired boy, maybe 12 or so with a younger white-haired boy by his side. They were laughing and playing in a meadow when the younger suddenly fell and scraped his knee. He began to wail and his brother quickly rushed over to make sure that he wasn’t seriously hurt.</p><p>“Lu-lucifer…. it hurts….” The younger sobbed. “Shhhhh Mammon, it’s okay I’ve got you.” Young Lucifer quickly picked the boy up and gave him a piggyback ride back to the house where he gently cleaned the wound and bandaged it up with a quick kiss to make sure it healed correctly. Mammon had always insisted on the kiss because of the “big brother powers” that he said made the pain go away. Lucifer was always more than happy to oblige. Afterwards, the two curled up in Lucifer’s room and the eldest began to rub lazy circles into the younger’s back until he had fallen asleep.</p><p>Lucifer slowly came back to reality. That was it, that was when he had last saw that look of contentment on Mammon’s face. Since then, so much had happened. The house they had lived in with their other six siblings was likely gone completely, everyone they had known long since dead with no memory of them ever existing. It had been thousands of years since then. How times changed.</p><p>Lucifer found himself feeling bad about his treatment of Mammon as realization sunk in. He had remembered how things were before and he compared it to now. Ever since they had entered the Devildom and Diavolo had been involved his relationship with all of his brothers had changed. The most drastic though, was Mammon. All day every day, Mammon was known as that hotheaded, greedy, scummy idiot of a brother that brought the family to shame. Everyone agreed on that, including Lucifer. He wondered how long it had been since Mammon had accepted the role of scapegoat.</p><p>“Lu?” Lucifer turned and saw a young woman in the hall outside the room. “Yes, Christine?”</p><p>“He’s absolutely exhausted, maybe for once we should leave him alone?”</p><p>The “for once” made Lucifer wince. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized how far things had truly spun from his control to the point that even his personality had changed towards the slumbering man.</p><p>Christine motioned for Lucifer to follow her. Carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake his sleeping brother, he turned to her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this is my fault. We came back to get a book I left and we kinda got a bit… off track. He fell asleep after and I just couldn’t bring myself to wake him. I know we should’ve waited but he’s been so stressed out lately….”</p><p>She trailed off. Looking at the dark-haired man in front of her, she started again. “He…. He looks so peaceful. He never sleeps like that and I just wanted to let him rest. Please don’t yell at him, he’s been having such a hard time….”</p><p>Christine sighed, her eyes widened minutely as she realized that she had said more to the eldest than she had meant to.</p><p>“Oh?” Lucifer raised a questioning eyebrow. He hadn’t been aware that Mammon had been any different than usual. He seemed the same as usual; arrogant, cocky and self-absorbed. Could he really have missed something?</p><p>Christine blushed. “He…. He’s been really down lately because of all the tension around here. I figured that laying with him might help and I found something interesting out.” She licked her lips nervously and continued.</p><p>“He has a really big praise kink. Like, it isn’t just sexual. He loves being praised in general. It makes him light up in ways that I’ve never seen before. Though he always is asking afterwards if I meant what I said.”</p><p>She continued softly when Lucifer didn’t respond “Lu, I think he’s gotten so used to the insults and beatings that it’s warped his perception of himself….”</p><p>She trailed off unsure how to continue. Lucifer for his part, was still silent. It made sense, the five other brothers constantly used Mammon as a way to get out their anger and frustration, almost as if he were a living punching bag. Though Mammon could be a handful, was he really deserving of all the verbal and physical abuse???</p><p>Sighing, he thanked Christine for her input and asked her to go back to the school so he could have some time to think. He stood at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity though was probably only a couple of minutes. He didn’t even consciously think to go back into the room. By the time he knew what he was doing he had closed the door and silently moved towards the bed and crouched beside its occupant.</p><p>He closed his eyes and mumbled out something that suddenly felt unbearable to keep inside.</p><p>“Mammon…. I’m so fucking…. Sorry.” </p><p>A tear slipped down his face and he touched it in wonder, rubbing the liquid in between his fingers. It had been so long since he had cried but here he was, the tears coming faster with more frequency.</p><p>“Mammon…. I know I’m often difficult and hard to get along with.”</p><p> He thought a moment.</p><p>“You feel so deeply, I remember… Your empathetic nature… You’ve learned to hide it, haven’t you? We used to be so close, what happened? Lucifer paused then added sadly. “I happened. I let myself slip away and you… How you must have suffered…”</p><p>He bowed his head, the tears falling freely now. He was so absorbed in his sudden rush of emotions that he didn’t notice that a tear had fallen onto Mammon’s face and his eyes had sleepily opened.</p><p>“It’s okay, Lu”</p><p>Lucifer looked up, shocked. Somehow though he didn’t bother to hide his tears. He had been distant enough and for once his pride was forgotten.</p><p>“Mammon…. How much….” He swallowed. “How much did you hear?”</p><p>“Everything” came the gentle reply.</p><p>Lucifer lost it completely and totally. He began to weep openly at the revelation that Mammon had heard every word. He wasn’t exactly sure why but he felt his heart lifting despite the heaviness he felt.</p><p>“Lu… I’ve… I’ve been quiet lately because I’ve been thinking about the old days and it’s been weighing on me…I’m sorry to have made you worry…” The last part was said in a whisper that only one with a demon’s exceptional hearing could catch. Lucifer looked at his brother in amazement.</p><p>Mammon, who was looking down sadly felt a sudden rush and warmth around him.</p><p>It couldn’t be…. But it was. Lucifer had enveloped him in a hug, full of warmth and with enough love in it to make up for the years of neglect.</p><p>“Mammon…. I’m so fucking sorry. I grew so distant that I slipped away and forgot who I was… I love you. I have always loved you even when I didn’t show it. I’ve always cared, even when I said I didn’t. I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way… I was just trying to do the right thing but ended up getting lost along the way…”</p><p>Mammon returned the hug with a small smile, still half asleep with a doe eyed look on his face.</p><p>“S’ok. I’m gonna be ok. Everyone is, ya know?”</p><p>Lucifer was at a complete loss of words. He cleared his throat after a minute.</p><p>“Mammon…. This is going to get better. WE are going to get better. I am never going to leave you again. I swear on my life that you will always have me here to support you from now on. I remember who I was and who I am meant to be. You aren’t my brother, Mammon. You are my savior. You made me realize what no one else could. That I’ve been locked away in my own head for so long that I forgot what it was like to feel. How to cry, how to laugh, how to smile. Thank you.”</p><p>Mammon only yawned and gave a contented grin. Then his eyes went serious and he looked almost shy. Lucifer was reminded of when they were kids and suddenly Mammon was small and helpless again, as he used to look when he asked something of his big brother.</p><p>“Hey…. Could you maybe… Skip a few classes and stay here with me? I… I miss your touch.” “Remember?” He swallowed a growing lump in his throat. “Remember that time that I fell in the field? And…. And you cuddled me until I fell asleep? Lu, I felt so warm and safe…. Please…”</p><p> He trailed off but Lucifer had already removed his shoes and jacket and gently laid down next to Mammon’s sleepy form. Mammon wasted no time in flipping over to cradle his head against his big brother’s chest as he had done so many times when they were young. He had one more request though.</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Could ya…. Could ya maybe take off the gloves and rub my back like ya used to? It always made me feel so safe. And sleepy.”</p><p>Lucifer let a gentle smile grace his lips as he removed his trademark gloves. He reached under Mammon’s shirt and began to rub soothing circles into the younger’s back.</p><p>“Mammon let out a contented sigh. He hadn’t felt so at home in a long time and though he was definitely still in the Devildom he felt heavenly.</p><p>“Lu?”</p><p>“Yes, Mammon?”</p><p>“You’re totally gonna deny this later, aren’t cha?”</p><p>Lucifer hummed in response then replied seriously “I don’t think I could even if my life depended on it. You were the key that unlocked my emotions and I am never going to lock them back up.”</p><p>Mammon though surprised gave a sleepy yawn and kissed his brother on the cheek in a long-forgotten display of the intimate bond they had once shared. Lucifer in response gently pressed his lips to Mammon’s forehead and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep where there were fields of grass and a happy pair of boys ambling their way through life knowing that they would always be together and have each other’s backs.”</p><p>His last conscious thought before succumbing to sleep was a voice that came from somewhere in the field that seemed to ripple through the grass in a soothing baritone.</p><p>“Lu?”</p><p>“Yes, Mammon?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Lucifer subconsciously tightened his grip on his little brother and fell into the most peaceful sleep of his life. Everything was going to be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>